A novel surgical method of treating such eye diseases as astigmatism myopia and complex myopic astigmatism has attracted much attention within the recent years. When carrying out this method the ophthalmosurgeon makes a number of non-perforating incisions in the cornea. Depending on the particular eye disease and the conditions of the patient's eye being treated, an appropriate arrangement of incisions is to be selected. In the present-day practice the surgeon has to find the required arrangement of incisions approximately and then makes the incisions.
Admittedly, the abovesaid method of making incisions in the cornea fails to provide pin-point accuracy of their arrangement both with respect to one another and relative to the optical centre of the eye and the patient's facial axis of symmetry. However, but a small inaccuracy in making incisions might lead to objectionable results for the patient operated upon, viz., distortion of the optical pathway of the light rays in the eye, which results in distorted image perceptible by the eye.